DISCLOSURE OF THE INVENTION The object of the present invention is to avoid the drawbacks associated with earlier known coating cups and to provide a double-coating cup of simple construction which can be readily dismantled for cleaning or like purposes, and to ensure that the two coating layers will be applied onto the fibre with precision such that the fibre will lie fully concentrically in the protective layers, and that coating of the fibre can be effected so that the fibre is centred in the cup-body without risk of wear through contact with the different die nozzles.
Thus, an inventive double-coating cup has the advantage of providing a double-coated fibre of very precise diameter and concentricity. Another advantage is that the cup is of simple construction and can be readily handled and maintained.
Other objects of the invention and further advantages afforded by the inventive double-coating cup will be evident from the following description, in which the invention is described in more detail with reference to a preferred exemplifying embodiment thereof and also with reference to the accompanying drawings.